IssuesPA/Pew Poll Shows Values Across Commonwealth
IssuesPA/Pew Poll Shows Vast Differences in Voter Values Across Commonwealth IssuesPA Releases Full Report On Regional Values in Pennsylvania October 2, 2006 (Harrisburg, PA) – The Pennsylvania Economy League released new information from its most recent statewide poll, including reports on voter values in each of five regions and a report on the values most impacting the upcoming state elections. The new information provides a detailed glimpse of Pennsylvania voter attitudes and insights into what factors may be most influencing the elections for Governor and Senate this fall. Highlights follow: * Southwestern PA, South Central PA and the wide swath of rural Pennsylvania collectively labeled “Rest of State” are all distinguished by a preference for putting gun owners’ rights before gun control. Northeastern PA and Southwestern PA are regions where people are more likely to support the aggressive use of military force. Southwestern PA, Northeastern PA, and “Rest of State” are regions where people are less accepting of immigrants and/or the use of a second language besides English in schools and official communications. The growing South Central PA region is a place where concern about keeping taxes down is highest. * People who live in Philadelphia city and suburban Southeastern PA display very different political values than those living in the other four other regions. Support for gun control is the top distinguishing political value in both regions. Residents of these two regions are defined by their greater acceptance of immigrants and the use of a second language. Those living in the city tend to be less supportive of using aggressive military force; those in the Southeastern suburbs are more internationalist in their perspective. * Despite all the differences in values, the Democrats are doing well this year in trial heats in all the regions. One thing the regions all have in common is dissatisfaction with George W. Bush’s job performance. In no region does Bush approval reach 40%. * When considering the relationship between values and voting intentions for Governor, Senator, and other offices, the value that most distinguishes supporters of Democratic vs. Republican candidates is belief about the use of military force. Voters divide most on whether diplomacy or military force is the best way to achieve peace and whether the use of overwhelming military force is the best way to fight terror or does more harm than good. Right now, the voters lean toward the view that diplomacy is the better choice and are hesitant about using military force -- to the benefit of Democratic candidates for all offices. Links to the new IssuesPA/Pew Poll reports follow: Full report: http://www.issuespa.net/resources/pdf/full-report-9-2006.pdf Detailed results tables: * http://www.issuespa.net/resources/pdf/9-2006-BannerA.pdf * http://www.issuespa.net/resources/pdf/9-2006-BannerB.pdf * http://www.issuespa.net/resources/pdf/9-2006-BannerC.pdf * http://www.issuespa.net/resources/pdf/9-2006-BannerD.pdf * http://www.issuespa.net/resources/pdf/9-2006-BannerE.pdf About the Poll The September 2006 IssuesPA/Pew Poll, sponsored by the Pennsylvania Economy League and the Pew Charitable Trusts, was conducted by Princeton Survey Research Associates International. Telephone interviews were conducted from September 11-18, 2006 with 1,504 Pennsylvania adults, age 18 and over, of which 1,201 identified themselves as registered voters. The results have been statistically weighted to correct known demographic discrepancies. The overall margin of sampling error for results based on registered voters is plus or minus three percentage points. Links * Polls